


Under Thorns (Podfic)

by therealmnemo



Series: Fenris/F!Hawke Podfics [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Drama, Ensemble Cast, F/M, Family, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmnemo/pseuds/therealmnemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six Swans AU. The weight of the magician's curse is heavy enough on her—silence, for she who would be merry above all things—but every dawn brings the reminder that her brothers and sisters bear the broader weight, because she stands, and they take wing. Felandaris only grows so many places, even in the wildness of the wood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Thorns (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Under Thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836425) by [loquaciousquark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loquaciousquark/pseuds/loquaciousquark). 



> This was recorded for Loquaciousquark as a gift for the FenHawke Archive 250 Follower Giveaway. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr!
> 
> main blog: [therealmnemo](http://therealmnemo.tumblr.com/) \- where I reblog practically anything but mostly Dragon Age  
> creative blog: [mnemosyneawrites](http://mnemosyneawrites.tumblr.com/) \- where all my fics, drabbles, drawings, and podfics live and take [prompts](http://mnemosyneawrites.tumblr.com/promptme)  
> anders and fenris blog: [teambluandangry](http://teamblueandangry.tumblr.com/) -Positive Art, Fanfiction, Headcanons, and Character Analysis for Fenris, Anders, and any ship they sail.  
> 


End file.
